Harry Potter and the Medieval Witch
by Al'vere
Summary: Voldemort has a new plan, the new DADA teacher is very suspicious, a girl ripped from the medieval age? And... Snape's in love?


A Harry Potter / Sailor Moon crossover

Let me just start by saying this; SOME PARTS WILL BE DIFFERENT! I will not be following book 6, since I believe it is necessary because I will bring some new people into this story. Keep in mind that my main language is Swedish, not English. As for pairings… You will just have to see.

_**Harry Potter and the Medieval Witch**_

_Part I _

**Chapter ****I - Back to Hogwarts**

Winds of change had billowed over Great Britain during the summer, foretelling those wise enough to listen of the upcoming times. A darkness that loomed just below the horizon, only bidding it's time before it would unleash itself onto the world. Unfortunately, only a few recognised the darkening clouds in the sky. One of them was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Sighing heavily, the old man rose from his chair to feed his beloved phoenix. The bird chirped at him, as if to comfort the man.

His summer had been hectic, and despite his best attempts, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his cheeriness up with the growing feeling of hopelessness. Thankfully, he knew he had good people he could trust and relay on, who feared what he feared; the return of lord Voldemort. Sadly, the evil wizard would come one step further to his goal the more time he got. The breaking into the ministry had only proved Dumbledores suspicions; the dark lord worked fast.

The door flew open and Severus Snape stormed in, a very annoyed expression currently displayed on his face. The dark man had been very irritated recently, fuming over the smallest thing. Anther sign that pointed to the fact that the dark lord was planning something which Severus Snape was aware of but knew nothing about. The potions professor had ventured his frustrations yesterday regarding the fact that Voldemort indeed had plans but refused to tell a single soul.

Dumbledore sighed and conjured a chair for Severus, who refused to sit down.

"Won't you please sit down Severus? It is not good for your heart to remain so distressed. It is much more calming to sit down for a moment."

Supressing the urge to snap at the headmaster, Snape remained standing when the old man himself sat down. Snapes eyes took on a wild glint as he growled.

"Your new teacher won't show up today, he claims that he had some 'hindrance' that caused him to miss the train."

Dumbledore couldn't help himself from smiling, hiding it behind his hands. Relief washed over him, and he suddenly chuckled.

"For a moment Severus, you really had me there. I'm relieved to hear that your message was not of graver news. It is, of course, unfortunate that Appleton missed the train. Did he evaluate when this 'hindrance' would allow his return to Hogwarts?"

Snape shook his head and gave the headmaster a dark look. Dumbledores eyes began to twinkle, but a serious glint shined through, urging Snape to go on.

"No, he did not. You know very well what I think about that man, and I will not trust him for all the gold in the world. I can't imagine why you let him have the position in defence against the dark arts."

Dumbledore shook his head, stood up and walked over the window. Looking out but not seeing anything, as his thoughts wandered in his head.

"I have my reasons, do not question me Severus. However, I will allow you to keep an eye on him if you report directly to me. Tell me, why is that you dislike him as much as you dislike Harry Potter? The boy has done nothing to offend you, and I believe the same goes for Appleton."

Silence fell over the room, and the tension grew steadily as neither refused to give in. It was Snape who gave up, trying to smooth it over by using a nonchalant tone.

"I have to prepare for the upcoming classes."

He turned, and was about to leave when the old man spoke.

"Harry has been through a lot, I want you to keep that in mind Severus. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

Muttering for himself, the potions professor left the headmaster to his own thoughts. Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes, petting him as his mind was rushing with questions. Suddenly, he sat down again, opening a drawer in his desk. There, a single piece of parchment lay, and he picked it up. Starring, he looked down on the only thing written on it. A symbol.

RETURNTOHOGWARTS

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was unsure whether he wanted to return to Hogwarts or not. Standing very still, he saw the car speed away from him, Dudley making a face at him in the back. Not that he cared. The numbness refused to leave him, and he sank down on his truck. Placing his head into his hands, memories washed over him. He could barley contain himself as one name floated through his mind; Sirius.

Clenching his face, he only let go when a single tear of blood ran down the side of his face. The small pain the wound produced made him a little more at ease, and the painful memory of his godfather disappeared from his troubled mind. Harry sighed, but remained seated on his trunk, not noticing the students walking by and pointing at him. Yes, he, the golden boy, had changed. A lot. The loss of Sirius had taken a grave toll on him, and he had kept to himself all summer.

The strange fact wasn't that he had been alone. No, the difference was that he for once had wanted it. The Dursleys had proved to be his sanctuary, where he could remain undisturbed most of the time. Their passionate dislike for him had brought forth the one thing he had needed; space. He had used it well, doing his best to keep his emotions in control. Going through book after book, he had consumed an enormous amount of knowledge. Not that he cared.

During the middle of the day when it was to hot to stay in his room, he went wherever he could outside. Every time though, Dudley and his gang had found him and chased him through the blocks on their bikes. They would chase him until they got tired, which had led to him running for his life for at least an hour or more everyday. Of course, he could have got rid of them by taking shortcuts over the yards or staying in the basement… But he had really enjoyed those runs, it was the only time during the day when his mind was at peace besides indulging a book.

More and more people began to swarm the parking lot, but Harry continued to ignore them, lost in his own thoughts. A voice that resembled Ron caught his attention, and he suddenly felt a bit nervous. Discreetly looking over his right shoulder, there was not even a red head in sight. Harry mentally sighed in relief, stood up and dragging his things away. Realising that he did not want to se the others, he hurried towards the platform. He couldn't face them yet, he just wanted to be alone…

Their meeting would probably end up with an awkward silence, where they would fidget and be at loss trying to think of something to cheer him up. He stopped, both to collect his thoughts and to avoid anyone he knew. Glancing to his right side, he was awarded with the sight of himself in the window. It was then it him that he really had changed… Boots, black combat pants with a magic utility leather belt; black of course and a black shirt with a hood. Hell, he even resembled a soldier. Seeing the irony in the situation, he pulled the hood down to cover his face a bit and proceeded towards the train.

He nearly gasped when Hermiones voice came from behind, but luckily, she was talking with Ron it appeared. Harry didn't dare look back but speeded up his pace. Going through the wall, the train appeared before him. Sparing no time, he quickly got on the train and noted that it was ten times easier to get his things on the train than last year. Finding an empty apartment, he quickly dragged his things inside and locked the door. With a swift movement of his wand, curtains appeared and he draped them across the door.

_Damn, you're only making it harder for yourself, how are you going to explain this? Hermione's gonna fry you…_With a sigh he sank down on a seat. Images of Sirius kept flooding his mind and he cursed out loud. _Why do I constantly se his face in my mind? I swear that I will kill you Bellatrix... _One of the very reasons Harry sought escape in the books was the other thought that always seemed to linger in his mind; revenge. Learning more magic to overcome his weaknesses so that he one day could defeat Bellatrix and Voldemort had proven to be one of the only things that could give him a moment's piece of mind.

Harry leaned back and knew that if he ever would be in the same class as the dark lord, he would have to learn the dark arts; Black magic. Smiling to himself, he decided then that a certain section of the library would get a nightly visitor... Which would also be a good time to test out his new skills. Already feeling slightly better, Harry pulled the hood down and starred out of the window for a while, thinking of what magic he would be able to learn and how he would use it... After a few minutes, he pulled out a book from his black bag he had been carrying beside his trunk.

RETURNTOHOGWARTS

With a feather light touch, Setsuna applied the salve on the old mans wound. He grunted in return, and sweat pored down his forehead. She smiled warmly at him, and took some bandages from the pouch she had placed on the floor beside her so she could wrap up his right arm.

"Hotaru, will you dab his forehead? I think Mr Row has a light fever too."

The old man moved his eyes in the direction of the young girl, whom he had missed and not noticed until she had been spoken to. She was a small girl, slim and pale, almost sick looking. She had shoulder length hair, as black as the lake outside Hogwarts with purple highlights. Her eyes were also exotic, a deep purple tinted with just a hint of blood red. Dark yet not evil, she had a mysterious aura that mesmerized anyone whom laid eyes on her even though she was not beautiful. She was one of those rare girls that were beautiful but at the same time, they were not.

Setsuna noticed his gaze and smiled again. She knew herself that she looked exotic, but Hotaru even more so. Despite the fact that her hair had green highlights and her eyes were red, purple just seemed even more unnatural. Maybe it was a good thing that Hotaru always wore black, since it enhanced the fact that she was very pale. People seemed to believe that she was some kind of albino, and she had thankfully never been teased by the villagers. Still, the girl tended to be alone for much of the time.

Hotaru sat down beside Setsuna, dabbing Mr Rows forehead. The man smiled at her, relaxing a bit when the cool cloth made contact with his skin. Hotaru smiled a small smile, barley noticeable. When Setsuna had finished, she stood up and walked over to her worktable in the corner of the room where she grabbed a small bag. She walked up to mr Row and asked him to sit up.

"Hotaru, could you get my special mix for light fevers and make him a cup of tea also?"

Nodding, she walked out of the small room. Setsuna handed him the bag.

"I have some salve in there that my husband made, use it one time in the morning and one time in the evening for fourteen days. Switch the bandages every third day, it is very important or you could get an infection. My daughter will bring some tea for your fever, and some herbs that you could bring with you home. You can drink one more when you get home and some more in the evening if you need to."

Hotaru walked back into the room, a wooden cup in her hand and a small pouch in her other hand. Setsuna laughed and took the cup from her daughter and gave it a small taste before she nodded and handed over the cup to the man.

"That was quick, had I forgotten some tea water in the stove?"

Hotaru blinked but nodded, a small smile emerging on her face. Setsuna shook her head.

"I believe that is your fault mr Row, I must have forgotten it when you came with your injury I'm afraid."

He laughed lightly and finished the tea, thanking Setsuna and soon left their small cottage. Once the man was out of earshot, Setsuna turned to her daughter with a serious expression.

"Hotaru, what have I told you about magic when there are people in out house? Be glad that it was not one of those witch hunters we had here. They have been flooding the village much recently…"

Hotaru didn't even flinch, her face locked in a emotionless expression that made Setsuna a little frustrated. She laid a hand on the girls shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You are not supposed to practise that on me, only if you should ever encounter a witch hunter or a muggle!"

The purple eyed girl smiled proudly.

"Sorry… I just wanted to see your reaction…"

Setsunas eyes thinned dangerously and her grip tightened a bit as she inched a bit closer.

"You are not getting away from your punishment young girl. You must understand the importance of not being discovered, it could kill you in the end. There has been some kind of accident in Wych Elm, people are claiming that they have seen a monster of some sort in the woods. If that kind of rumour spreads around, all sorts of people will come here. There will also be a big possibility that Hogsmeade will be revealed to the muggles… And you know what would happen if they do."

With a sigh she withdrew her hand and walked over to her worktable, taking a seat. Hotaru followed her, curiously watching her mother and mentor assemble a few dried herbs on her table.

"I need some more of this blood red herb, Marsinite. It grows near the well, and while you are there you will also fetch me some water."

Pointing at a small leather pouch, she made a small gesture.

"Only a couple of leaves will do. Use that pouch, I made it entirely for this purpose. The herb mustn't get in contact with other greens, which I hope you remember."

Hotaru nodded, absently fiddling her silver necklace. It was the only piece of jewellery she had ever own, it had been a gift from her mother on her tenth birthday. Engraved on either side of the silver locket that was attached to the small chain, was the symbol of Saturn and Pluto. The very same night, Setsuna had showed her where she could se the planets in the sky and told her while she pointed towards her necklace 'This is your destiny. Keep it always, close to your heart.'

_I still haven't figured out what she meant by that…__She never says anything unnecessary, there is always hidden meanings behind her words, at least when she is serious. _Hotaru almost made a face, but managed not too thankfully. She didn't fell like angering her mother more than she already had, which would have led her to get some herbs that was even farther away than the well.

"Yes, I never forget what you teach me…"

She could se a small twitch in Setsunas face, which she hoped was an attempt to control a smile. On the other hand, was it perhaps that she was proud? Since early years, Hotaru had been a silent and observing child, carefully reading her surroundings and using the knowledge she gained in the process. She had a feeling that people she meet thought her to be mysterious and a bit different, if not for the looks so for her personality.

Setsuna gathered the things Hotaru would need and handed her a big pouch, eyeing her slightly. Was she concerned over something? _She must really want that herb and water…_

"Hurry back, Sev will come back from the village soon and you now that he probably will be hungry. The mushroom stew will take it's precious time but certainly not forever."

Hotaru merely smiled at the peak, and nodded. She gathered up her things and strapped on her leather belt, containing various weapons from knifes to small shurikens. Setsuna had trained her in a form called martial arts, something the villagers had found extremely exotic. Different techniques of kicking and blocking and the ability to handle a staff was the best method to counter an opponent with a sword. Which was the only fighting form known to the villagers as it was the weapon the knights carried.

"You know what? Bring some clover to while you're at it. It would make a good addition to a very special dish I was planning for tomorrow. Don't forget your wand, in case you would encounter some wizard or something. Be safe."

Setsuna hugged her daughter and waved as Hotaru took off into the woods, following the trail only known to them.

RETURNTOHOGWARTS

Engrossing himself in a book about martial arts, Harry was startled when there was a knock on the door. Ignoring it, he was unable to until the knock suddenly intensified. He sighed angrily and opened the door, starring straight at the trolley lady. She had a slightly annoyed facial expression that quickly came off when she recognised him. She gave him an understanding nod and offered him some free candy.

"I'm not poor, I can pay for it."

She shook her head.

"No Mr Potter. You will take this and it will be on my bill, if I so have to hit you on the head my dear. Now, take it."

Realising the battle was futile, he meekly accepted with a small blush. She offered him a smile and proceeded, humming for herself. He was just about to go back in when something red caught his attention and he quickly turned around. The person was hurrying back, he knew he had no choice. Without a wand, Harry raised his hand in panic.

"Stupefy!"

Ginny Weasly fell to the floor, and Harry quickly grabbed her, carried her in, and shut the door. _I just did it without my wand… Crap, I hope no one saw it._ Undoing the spell, she blinked and just gaped at him before she collected herself.

"Harry! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Ginny was furious, her skin taking on a pinker tone. Harry just starred at her, and she blushed under his intense gaze.

"Why are you wearing the Hogwarts robes? We just left the train station."

She blinked again and looked at him as if he was mad. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if to underline it.

"Because we have half the trip left… What's wrong with you? First you stun me and now… What have you been up to? And gosh, you… You look all different…"

Silence fell over the two of them, and Harry fell the little cheeriness he had achieved wither away as he turned his gaze to the window. Ginnys eyes widened when she realised what she had said and blushed in humiliation and anger at her self for being so reckless.

"I'm sorry Harry… I didn't mean to say it like that… God, I'm so stupid… It's just you really made me angry with that stunner…"

Harry forced a smile and sat down. Ginny decided she would do the same.

"I didn't want you to tell the others where I was, that's what you were about to do right?"

She blushed and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Erhm… They told me to tell them if I saw you, Hermione is really worried… "

Her eyes suddenly widened when she came to a realisation and her eyes meet his emerald ones. _Oh no…_

"Oh… I think I understand now…"

Harry nodded and stroked some hair out of his face, revealing the scar for a moment. Ginny glanced at it, feeling a small shiver run down her spine. Thankfully, Harry didn't notice it. Suddenly he stood up and began searching his trunk.

"Maybe… I don't know but maybe it will make you feel better if you talk to them."

He didn't respond as he turned, with the outer black robes in his hand. Taking off his sweatshirt, Ginny could do nothing but stare. He was now standing in front of her, in a black very tight t-shirt. She could se that he was now well toned, and hungrily took him in. A flutter in her stomach made her cringe and she turned her gaze away before he could notice. Cursing to herself, she gritted her teeth. _Damn, I still have feelings for him…_ When he was done changing, the Hogwarts robe looked like a long coat on him.

Ginny didn't dare open her mouth to ask why he didn't change his other clothes, but blushed when she realised the reason… At least that was what she thought. _Although, I wouldn't mind seeing him being undressed. _Harry noticed that she was feeling a bit distressed, and put a hand on her shoulder. She almost flinched and blushed when she realised how close he was.

"Is there something wrong Ginny? You seem a bit tense…"

Ginny wanted to kick herself, it was he who needed her not the other way around! _Idiot, get yourself together now!_

"No I'm fine… Just nerves I guess."

Harry let go of her and sat down. _He has really changed…And some apparently for the better I'll say. I wish I could do something for him, Sirius death must have taken a huge toll on him._ He seemed distant for a moment, then he sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

He stood up with a slightly worried expression, fiddling his utility belt in a nervous manner. Ginny gave off a reassuring smile and stood up, grabbing his robes and dragging him out into the corridor. _All he need is some good company; he has been for himself all summer! I will do my best to try and cheer him up._ Harry quickly thought the situation over in his head, from the moment he had stunned Ginny to the moment she was now dragging him towards his best friends.

_She couldn't have seen me not using my wand or she would surely have brought that up... I can't tell the others about my plans. Would Hermione tell Dumbledore? What the hell would Ron do? Would he go ballistic and call me the next dark lord or something? I need to do this on my own. _The same questions were had been repeated in his head during that time, and while they got closer and closer to Hermione and Ron he felt his heart beat faster. A familiar voice brought his attention to his left.

Draco Malfoy was with his usual group of Slytherins, apparently boasting about something he had learnt during the summer. By some chance, he happened to look out just when Harry looked in and their eyes locked for a moment. It felt like time slowed down for just a bit, and for that moment they were not enemies, they were equals. There was some kind of deep understanding, exchanged during their eye contact. Harry gave an almost invisible nod, and Malfoy was no longer in view. He felt dumbfounded for a moment, but shook it off when Ginny said something.

"We are here. You ready?"

He could se her concern and couldn't help but smile a little. Harry was thankful for her at least try to understand him, and giving him space if he needed it. He just nodded, and he could se her expression falter for just a bit. She let go of him and pushed up the door. Ginny froze, unable to move. She just starred at the sight before her, slowly reaching up her hand and nudging Harry on the arm. He could se her mouth twitch, and quickly walked up beside her. He grinned.

Ron was sitting beside the window, his head leaning against the wall currently sleeping with his mouth open. Hermione was curled up in his lap, her bushy head resting on his shoulder. The sight was priceless, and with one look on each other Ginny and Harry bursted out laughing. Several heads were suddenly out in the corridor, wondering why the boy-who-lived was laughing at. Disappointed sighs where heard by those who had hoped that Malfoy had been pranked or defeated in a fight.

Ginny was beaming at Harry, so relived to see him so happy. A grunt was heard from Ron and he opened his eyes slowly. Ginny and Harry walked in and closed the door behind them. When Ron realised that Harry and Ginny was starring at him he blushed but tried to ignore it. Failing miserably.

"Harry! We looked all over the station for you, mom almost went nuts and almost began to cry! Dad had to calm her down, while the twins had to reassure her that you already was on the train…"

His rambling woke Hermione up, she seemed a bit dizzy and moved away from Ron not realising the awkwardness of the situation. Ginny hid her smirk behind her hand. Harry shook his head and sat down opposite of them. A small feeling of relief was slowly spreading through his body, and silently thanked Ginny for finding him. _Maybe this is what I really need, all my friends… Maybe I should tell them a half truth._

"Uhm, yeah. I got on and fell asleep and then Ginny found me."

Ron was now starring at him, and Harry began to wonder if he had not heard him. Then, Ron pointed at his clothes.

"Man Harry, you've really changed haven't you? All black!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight of Rons face. Hermione seemed a bit more alert, and she also took a closer look at him.

"More fit too. Have you been doing some kind of training Harry?"

He nodded, and told them of his daily exercise. Except the detail where he had been hunted and him studying different styles in martial arts.

"… some weight training to. No big deal."

Ron didn't look like he could believe it.

"Are you serious? Man, I'm not even close to have the stamina for a run."

Hermione gave him a look.

"You sure could learn a thing or two from Harry."

Harry blushed at Hermiones inclination, Ginny smirked and Ron looked a little dumbfounded.

"What? I'm not that far away from his grades…"

Hermione smacked him on the arm and Ginny burst out laughing. The rest of the trip went uneventful, as they mostly talked and discussed what the new professor would be like. Harry was getting more and more comfortable with his friends, but was very quiet and a bit withdrawn. To Rons great surprise, Malfoy never showed up to make them miserable and made a rather rude comment about him being a coward or something. Hermione commented his choice of clothes and the fact that he had neglected to change properly which Harry just ignored. Being the smart one, Hermione dropped the issue as she drew the conclusion that in some way it had to do with Sirius.

While they were making their way to Hogwarts, Harry got his share of stares and not only because he was the boy who lived or the golden Gryffindor boy. He could her several whispers about his clothes, and worse about Sirius death. Biting his tongue, he forced himself to look completely unemotional. Ginny and Hermione snuck worried glances at him, and exchanged a look with each other. Ron was babbling on about quidditch, and Harry couldnät decide whether it was because he just wanted to keep up a good mood or if he simply missed the tension.

The dinning hall was a welcomed site, and Harry couldn't help a small smile break through his cold exterior. Ginny sighed in relief and smiled herself, walking just a bit closer to Harry. Hermione grinned when she noticed. When they had taken their seats, she scanned the head table and suddenly frowned.

"I can't se the new professor… That's strange."

This caught Harrys attention and he quickly turned his attention to the professors. Indeed, Hermione was right. _Hhmm, as long as we don't get a new Lockhart or Snape I don't really care…_The sorting was as boring as ever, Ron complained that he was hungry and Hermione tried to reason with him. Ginny was a little more quiet than usual, only answering the questions she got from her classmates closest to her. When Harry asked her if, something was wrong she seemed a bit tense, blaming her tiredness. After the first years had been properly sorted, Dumbledore gave a small speech and everyone perked up when the new professor came up.

"… as you all may have noticed, or some not, our new addition to the faculty is not yet present. However, I assure you all that he will be introduced and present at lunch tomorrow."

Harry could have sworn that he had a twinkle in his eye when he continued.

"Hence, I shall not spoil the surprise tonight by revealing the persons identity. May you all have a great dinner!"

There was an small uproar at Dumbledores revelation, but it was soon forgotten as the food appeard. Ron muttered something that sounded like 'old geezer' and Ginny giggled while Hermione tried to give him a stern look which failed miserably. Her mouth was actually twitching. Harry just snorted and gave the headmaster a glare. Snape was also glaring at Dumbledore, which made Harry smirk.

"Hey… I think Snape's not too fond of the new teacher. Look."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron smirked also.

"Then I am sure we will like him! Anyone whom Snape dislikes is welcome."

As if he could sense their attention was on him, Snape turned his dark gaze towards them. Harry put on his emotionless expression, while Ron sneered.

"I wish I could have seen him that time when Fred and George enlarged fifty snails and left them in his classroom. He was so furious that he took points from whoever just looked at his ugly face."

Harry cast a quick glance towards the other tables. Most people seemed to be engulfed in intense discussions, and he was sure that they didn't discuss the new addition to the faculty. Cursing to himself, he regretted that he hadn't read a single Daily Prophet since he had returned to the Dursleys.

"Hermione, I'm sure that people isn't discussing what they did during the summer…"

Thankfully, she was quick to catch on and leaned forward, speaking a little lower.

"There has been several murderings, including muggles. I can show you the articles later if you want."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and withdrew into himself for a while.

"Yeah… Thank you Hermione."

She offered him a small smile. Ginny gave Hermione a nod and was just about to take a bite from her chicken wing when she heard Lavender whisper about Harry. She couldn't help herself from feeling a jolt of jealousy when the gossiping girl made a rather flattering comment about his body. It was then that she realised that if she wanted Harry, she would have to fight for him.

"Hey Gin? Whats with the serious face?"

She blushed and growled at Ron, who only snorted but thankfully didn't say anything. When everyone had finished eating, everyone headed off towards their destinations. Ron halted the group as he 'desperately' needed a toilet. When he came out, he had a smug look on his face. He glanced at Hermione.

"Now we have the whole corridors for ourselves."

Hermiones eyes darkened and she gave him a irritated look.

"So you're telling me that you didn't need to go?"

He threw his hands up in the air.

"Of course! I just pointed out that we don't have to…"

He went quiet and stared ahead. Harry glanced back, noticing Malfoy coming their way. Alone! Ron smirked.

"Oh, so the mighty pureblood has finally lost his little slaves… Or have they finally gotten a brain and left him?"

Hermione gripped his arm. Malfoy, stopped and looked up. Harry was sure that he saw a glint of surprise in his eyes before they hardened.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I where you Weasel. Even if you have backup you would be no match for me."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Had Draco lost it? He didn't even try to insult them good! Hermione looked flabbergasted while Ron charged towards Malfoy. Harry didn't now what he was doing, he threw himself after Ron to stop him.Ginny screamed at Ron to stopp. Draco just stared at them as Harry stopped Ron and pushed him back. Ron was equally surprised and just stared at his best friend.

"Wha…"

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light made them cover their eyes. Harry gasped as his scar began to burn, and he fell to his knees clutching his head. _This pain… It's familiar, aaahh…Is it him…? _He forced himself to look up, tears threatening to break forth from the pain. The light intensified and suddenly vanished as a body fell through the air. Harry blinked and opened his mouth but not a word came out. Malfoy hit the ground as the black blur hit him and landed on his body.

He groaned, and shook his head. Ron stared at the person lying on top of Draco.

"Malfoy don't move."

Draco only snorted.

"Don't tell me what to do Weasel. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess. I was on my way but you just had to speak up like…"

Ginny stepped forward and helped Harry up as she glared at Malfoy.

"Shut up! We need to do something, not argue like bloody idiots! Harry, are you ok?"

Harry didn't answer, he was starring at the person who had landed on Draco. Suddenly, a small blush appeared on Dracos face. They all soon realised why as the person turned her head towards the others, starring straight at Harry. Intense, deep purple eyes tinted with just a hint of blood red. Dark and mysterious orbs, making Harry feel a shiver down his spine. At that moment, she seemed unearthly. Her skin was very pale, she was almost looked sick. Her shoulder length hair, which made him think about the lake. The purple highlights in her hair made her look beautiful in an odd way. She wasn't stunning, but her aura made her beautiful in a way.

Harry almost jolted when her low voice pierced through him.

"Where am I?"

Hermione spoke up first.

"You're at Hogwarts."

The girl seemed to process the information, but she didn't move although she only shifted a bit. A silver necklace fell out and hung from her neck as she shifted her position. She turned her gaze towards Hermione, whom flinched if just a little. Looking her over, she sighed.

"Are any of you familiar with Wych Elm?"

Hermiones eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Yes… It was the village that was destroyed over a thousand years ago."

The girls eyes narrowed slightly as she seemed to think something over. Then, a smirk appeared on her face.

"So that was what she meant… Tche."

She turned her gaze towards Harry again, as he managed to mouth the question currently poking their minds.

"Who are you?"

Her face went unreadable as her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Hotaru Rhea Tomoe. Who are you?"

Harry didn't know why, he just smiled. The girl didn't know his name, she didn't know who he was… And it made him very happy.

"I'm Harry James Potter."

She nodded, and held up her hand.

"Mind helping me up Mr Potter?"

Ginny felt her jaw drop as Hermione stifled a laugh. Both Ron and Draco gave Harry a dark gaze as he helped Hotaru up.

"Just call me Harry. I don't know where you are from but we aren't so formal here."

Hotaru only nodded.

"Then I suppose just Hotaru will be fine then."

She turned her head slightly, glancing down on Malfoy as he gazed up at her.

"Thank you."

His mouth fell open, and he din't manage to utter a word. Ron broke out laughing at his expression, and he didn't stop when Hermione nudged him.

"Ron!"

He dried away the tears that had managed to break through and looked at her.

"What?"

It wasn't until the booming voice fell over them that he realised they were in trouble…

"And why, if I might be so bold as to ask, are you not lying in your beds at this hour? Or are you to fine to grace the others with your presences?"

The words was said in such silky tone, the underlying meaning of his words were crystal clear. The group shivered as they looked at their potions professor angrily glaring at them. Hotaru gasped, and Snapes eyes darted towards her. Harry stepped closer to her, he could have sworn that she paled. He almost wanted to lay a hand around her protectively.

"Oh my, I think we just broke a record… Of students being expelled the first day. You will come with me to the headmaster immediately."

The group was then escorted by Snape through the corridors, and Hotaru inched closer to Harry.

"What's going on?"

He could se that she was a bit anxious, and made a gesture towards Snapes back.

"That's Severus Snape, our potions master."

She stiffened, and her breath seemed caught in her throat.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore will help us when we explain what happened. Snape always tries to get us expelled."

Harry gritted his teeth, unable to hold it back. Hotaru gave him a quick glance before her face became emotionless.

"Who is this Dumbledore? Is he trustworthy?"

Harry didn't notice Hermiones eyes narrow, he smiled a reassuring smile.

"I would trust him with my life."

Hotaru eyed him suspiciously, but seemed to accept his answer as an honest one. Malfoy was glancing back and forth Harry and Hotaru, an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione walked up to them, with a curious glint in her eye as she took a closer look at Hotarus clothes. Wearing a black cloak over a simple black shirt and black pants, she wasn't surprised to find that even the leather shoes and belt was black. _The clothes are very simple, yet very well made. I have never seen anyone with such clothes. She talks about an old village, and haven't heard of either Harry or Dumbledore. Her manners are also a bit odd… But it can't be, she really cant be from the medieval era… Or can she?_

Hotaru noticed Hermiones look and her eyes hardened a bit. Hermione blushed when she realised she been caught and inched a bit closer, speaking in a low voice.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You must be really far from here if you haven't heard of Dumbledore before…"

Hotaru just stared at her, giving her a cold look. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine but did her best to ignore it. _She really doesn't come from here…_

"You could say that."

Ginny, who was walking behind Harry with Ron, walked up beside him and leaned forward.

"I'm Ginevra Weasly, but everyone calls me Ginny. This dope here is Ronald, my brother. He goes by Ron."

"Hey!"

Ron called out, offended. Malfoy smirked, which Hotaru noticed and turned her dark gaze towards him.

"Draco Malfoy."

The rest of the walk was endured under silence, and as the group arrived at the gargoyle Harry was sure that he saw a flash of worry in Hotarus eyes. Everything had happened so fast… His scar had hurt… Somehow, he felt something towards this mysterious girl. He knew that they shared something, but what? Whatever it was, he felt a trust was established between them. But, could it be a trick? Had Voldemort planned something? His thoughts was interrupted as they stepped inside the office and was now meet by the sight of the headmaster. Hotaru was actually the first to spoke up.

"Are you Dumbledore?"

Snape gave her a suspicious glance, but the headmaster only chuckled. Placing his hands on the desk, he gave her a small nod.

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of this school."

Then, he turned his twinkling eyes towards Snape, whom seemed to be in deep thought.

"Would you so kindly enlighten me as to why you have five students and a guest in my office?"

Hotaru sighed and stepped up, all eyes adverting to her. She looked Dumbledore straight in his eyes, and with a low voice, she began to speak.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter II 


End file.
